Elysium
by Pricelesspistola
Summary: Sequel to "Deep Blue". post RE5 Chris Redfield and Colette Ericson are detectives in Washington DC, how will a man who hated Wesker and a woman who loved him interact?Especially when they fall in love? Mature for sexual sit. ChrisXoc, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my second story! It is a sequel to my first "Deep Blue", and takes place after RE5. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!_

_..._

_"So...I guess this is done then." Her voice cracked towards the end of her sentence, she stood up and rested her hands on his chest. He was so warm. She could feel his heart beat. Albert tightly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, she buried her face against his chest. He smelt of rich cologne, like a gentlemen. It was a smell she didn't want to forget._

_"For now, Colette." He lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips, her hands clenched at his uniform, she wanted to sob into him and have him hold her but would not allow herself to break down. Their lips parted and he brushed the side of her cheek gingerly._

_"There's a chance of more transfers, depending on where the research takes me...Will you..be here for me when I get back?" She asked._

_He only smiled and embraced her again. He knew he wouldn't._

Jetlagged.

Colette hated the feeling.

Life for the past decade had been a blur of temporary houses all through the Arctic Circle. A wild snipe hunt for a strain of virus that turned out to be totally fictional. Little did she know that by getting out of Raccoon City as quickly as she did, her life was spared from the carnage of the walking dead. Her relationship with Albert Wesker had actually helped her rather than doomed like like the denizens of the mountain city. Thankfully Colette was now going to call Washington D.C. her permenant home. After being approved for a transfer for detective work she was finally able to buy a small house and settle in.

The Washington Police Department Colette was going to be working at was massive. She was reminded of the Raccoon City Police Department, how her own fresh-faced 20 year old self had been so excited to work in such a nice office. This one put Raccoon City's to shame.

Colette put a cardboard box on her desk, it was filled with little momentos from her world travels, awards from her military service and other knick-knacks. She looked around the room, it was fancy, large and sophisticated looking. Dark wood panelled the bottom half of the wall. the top half was painted a rich green, there was two large windows on each wall that framed a view of a park across the street. However one thing caught her off guard.

There was another desk across from her own.

She hadn't realized she was to share an office, it didn't bother her but had just come as a surprise. Curiously she wandered over to it to see if it's inhabitant had already settled in, when a voice caught her by suprise.

"Ah, Ms. Ericson, good to see you found everything alright." A man's voice startled her, she turned to see an older, balding man in the door. He had a friendly grin on his face, he looked like he could be Colette's father with the lines creasing his forehead, but his eyes reflected a youthful spark that was very welcoming.

"My name's Charles Thomas, we spoke on the phone a few times." He paused and looked around the office and at the box on the desk. "I guess we could get right down to business, you're partner should be in later this afternoon, it seems his flight in had been delayed. I thought he would make the perfect partner, going over the applications I couldn't help but notice he had worked for the R.P.D. as well."

Colette froze. Her heart stopped beating in her chest. It couldn't be.

"His name is Chris Refield, you know him?"

It wasn't.

"The name sounds familiar, I might just have to see him in person for it to flood back." She laughed, unpacking her belongings. She had long gotten over the relationship her and Albert had. She forced herself to let it go a few years after the whole fiasco. Still, the sting of hope left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I have to get back to the bullpen and make sure everyone's walking the line, you can ask me if you need anything, sound good?" Charles had said, prompting Colette to nod politely. She really didn't remember anyone named Chris, although she could swear she heard the name in the past. Although eager to find out who he was, Colette was exhausted, and there were many unpacked boxes waiting for her at home.

Their meeting would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Colette's house was fairly small, it was cozy, housing just her perfectly well. The morning sun flooded into her bedroom as she dressed for her first day at work. A dark purple turtle neck, a pair of black jeans and a shiny new badge in her pocket. She pulled her dark blond hair into a ponytail, the tips curling just past her shoulders. She was ready to take on on some cases.

When Colette arrived at the office she found the door partially open. Cautiously she entered to see sitting at the previously empty desk a very muscular man, reading through some papers. He was well-groomed and handsome, his brown hair short, dressed in a black shirt that complimented his musculature beautifully and grey cargo pants.

"Hi there." Colette said, resting her bag on her chair. "My name is Colette Ericson, nice to meet you." She outstretched her hand to him, he looked up from his papers and smiled, standing and accepting her handshake.

"My name's Chris Redfield. It's nice to meet you too."

"Charlie told me you worked in Raccoon City, I did as well...which department were you?" Colette asked.

"I was in S.T.A.R.S., I was the pointman for Alpha team, and yourself?"

Alpha Team. That meant he had worked for Albert. Colette swallowed the uncomfortable lump in her throat and forced a smile.

"I was actually in S.T.A.R.S. as well...although you probably hadn't heard of me. It was a covert operation, we got pulled out of Raccoon City before the incident happened. Thankfully. I never even found out the whole situation, I was kept completely in the dark."

"Yeah, maybe for the best." Chris said solemnly. He didn't want to talk about it. Colette had picked up on this.

"We...we have some work to do, why don't we review our first case, partner?" She smiled, motioning to the stack of papers on her desk, pressumably the same as the ones that Chris had been reading. Chris nodded and returned to his desk, leaning against it and picking up an overview.

"It would seem someone has a habit of killing some 'women of the night' lately. There's been three bodies in the past three months. No real M.O., other than the fact he's been trageting prostitutes." Chris explained, reading over the papers.

"Pretty reasonable. Lot's of serial's have targetted them, most famously Jack the Ripper I'd say. Mom issues, women issues in general. Their taking out a sick hatred once a month, a way of venting?" Colette suggested, scanning the sheet.

"Could be, where do you want to start?" Chris shrugged, placing the paper on his desk. Colette thought for a minute.

"We'll go check out the crime scenes, do some canvasing of the area and then come back here. Seems like a decent starting point." She suggested, looking over to him.

"Let's get going then!" He smiled. Chris was eager to start up a career that didn't involve his life in constant danger. He loved the adrenaline, and he loved the excitement, but he needed a long break from it after Kijuju.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had been fruitless. Whoever the killer was, the were clean. They left no witnesses and no evidence. Still, the two had not been deterred, everyone messed up somewhere and when they did, Chris and Colette would be there to get them.

A few days later the two had started talking to prostitutes, bringing them into the station and questioning them about the girls being killed. Unfortunately their information was vague and practically useless. It led them nowhere. Colette had been questioning one woman in the interrogation room as Chris watched through the two way mirror, recording their interaction.

"Listen, I know it's hard to talk about the death of your friend, but if we want these murders to stop I need you to think as _hard_ as you can." They two had been talking for at least two hours now, Colette had the patience of a lamb but hated dealing with the stubborn and stupid.

"I'm telling you, I. Don't. Know." The woman answered, looking away. "Where's your partner? Handsome fella like that might make me remember a thing or two."

Colette sighed. "He's left. He's out looking for leads. It's just you and me, sweetheart. Help me out and we can see what we can do about some of these nasty solicitation charges you're facing." The woman turned back to Colette, her aged face was suddenly brighter.

"There was one guy coming to see Suzie every now and then. He gave me the creeps. Real quiet, slouched so it was hard to tell how tall he was. he was real tough looking though, real strong from what Suzie said."

"What did he look like?" Colette asked, intrigued.

"I don't know. Wore a hat."

Another heavy sigh. Colette pulled out her card. "Here. Call me as soon as you remember. Do me a favour and ask some of your girlfriends if they know anything."

It was a relief to watch her go. An officer escorted her out of the building, Chris entered the room chucking.

"That sounded like fun." He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't envy me." She joked dryly.

"How about a round on me?" He asked, motioning for the door. Colette laughed as the two head out of the police department.

...

"So, what have you been up to all these years, Colette?" Chris asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"I was doing work in the Arctic Circle, researching a virus of some sort. We started in Russia, but ended up getting transferred all over. Norway, Finland, Sweden...it was a great experience but in Rovaniemi, Finaland we found out we were just chasing ghosts. All of a sudden all our leads dried up and dissapeared into thin air. So I decided I wanted to be able to settle down and start a steadier line of work." She traced her finger over her glass and stared at the table. She was tempted to ask about Albert but didn't want to outright say it.

"Say, how is everyone from S.T.A.R.S.? I only remember meeting your captain, but is everyone in the squad still around?" She asked, trying to play coy. Chris' face grew sullen.

"My old partner Jill moved to Arizona to do some police work. She was like a sister to me, so we keep and touch but that's it." he answered, he didn't want to say anything about the deceased, and especially about Wesker.

"How about...Albert? Was that his name? the squad commander, I mean." She asked.

"He's dead." Chris answered outright, taking another swig of beer and letting his eyes dart around the restaurant they sat in.

"Oh...I'm sorry for bringing it up... I really had no idea." Colette apologised. So that was it. He was dead. Her head swam, Wesker was gone. She may have moved on but he played such a large role in her time at Raccoon City that a wave of devastation swept through her body.

"It's fine, he was an asshole, through and through. Working for Umbrella the entire time, the bastard."

Colette was slammed back into sober reality hearing that.

This was all too much.

"Wow, just when you think you know a person." She was trying her best to put up a calm front. Confusion, despair, hatred, there were so many emotions brewing in the darkest pit of her mind that focusing on her drink was getting difficult. "We should turn in for the night, get an early start tomorrow, what do you say?" She said.

"Sounds good to me, here's hoping we don't have anymore troublesome witnesses tomorrow, right?" Chris smiled, leaving some crumpled bills on the table. He was willing to push everything they just talked about out of his head. There was no sense in dwelling on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Interrogating was getting them nowhere.

"We need to get out on the streets, Chris, we need to talk more up close and personal with the kind of people who hang around the crime scene areas. Turn over every rock." The last murder had occured just before they had arrived in the police department, and judging by the normal timeframe of the other crimes they were in the safe zone, or so they hoped.

Chris rubbed his forehead tiredly. He kicked back in his chair and rested his feet on his desk.

"There was one dive bar that we could probably check out if you're willing. Down by the docks where the second body was found." Colette said, collecting her stack of file folders neatly on her desk.

Chris stood up and picked up his car keys. "I'll drive, let's see if we can get any leads there. If not then hopefully we can at least figure out where else we can check out."

...

The bar was dingy, dark and humid. It was filled with the underbelly of the city. Chris and Colette had seperated, promising to meet up within twenty minutes for a brief progress report. Loud music thumped, so loud the floors shook lightly. Colette looked around, sleazy looking guys, women who were so wired out of their head they just danced mindlessly. Then someone caught her eye. He was leaned against the wall, staring down a woman at the bar. Unclean, middle-aged and the very definition of shady. Colette hoped this was the guy the prostitute she questioned described.

"Hey there partner, what's your name?" She asked, sliding up near him, flashing a flirty smile.

"I'm busy." He replied plainly, not looking at her.

"C'mon, you looked lonely and I need someone to talk to." She pushed, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you should find someone else to talk to." He grunted.

"Listen buddy, how about I have a badge and some questions that say it's in your best interest to talk to me?" Colette growled, just barely flashing her badge at him.

The man ignored her, he turned and headed for the back exit.

He wasn't getting away that easily.

Colette began to pursue him, they exited into a dark alley behind the bar. It was illuminated by a single yellowed lightbulb over the door, casting dark shadows all around. It was like something out of a movie. Colette looked around, he had gone, and she didn't want to do anything brash without Chris, just in case. She turned to re-enter the bar when a fist brutally made contact with the side of her face and an arm wrapped tightly around her neck. How he had snuck up on her she didn't know.

"I was just trying to mind my own business, but you just can't take a hint." The man hissed. Colette grabbed at his arm, trying to pull it away, he was much stronger than she had estimated. She needed to keep her cool. This was nothing, this was child's play for someone like herself. The unnamed man began to drag her, she dug her heels furiously into the ground to no avail. Her head was spinning, she could taste the blood that was pouring from her nose down her face.

He was really, really strong.

Colette raised a knee to kick backwards at her attacker, when a loud thud exploded into the air and the man collapsed ontop of her, sending the both of them crashing to the ground.

She looked up, Chris cracked his knuckle, staring down. She beamed up at him.

"Oh God, Chris, thank you." She said, standing up and dusting herself off. He brushed some hair from her face and smiled.

"I was worried when I saw you leaving so I followed. Let's take this creep in and get you cleaned up, we can talk later."

...

Colette cleaned off her face in her and Chris' office. The front of her face had a dark smear of dried blood from her nose to the bottom of her chin. A couple of aspirin had driven away her pounding headache from when the man punched her, but that was the first time in her life she had been so scared of being overwhelmed. It was not a welcome feeling.

"You alright?" Chris said, pushing the door to the office open. Colette just barely turned her head in his direction and nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay, big guy like that takes you by suprise and there isn't much you can do." Chris said quietly. The office was dark, illuminated only by the lamp on Colette's desk and the moonlight flooding through the blinds, washing over Colette.

"I should have been able to stop him." Colette whispered. "I know better. I know I do. I froze up when he grabbed me. It's not like I haven't been in scarier situations." She sat back on top of her desk, staring down at the floor, trying to make excuses for herself.

Chris approached her and layed an arm over her shoulders, sitting beside her on the desk.

"Don't worry about it, you got taken by suprise and panicked a little, it happens. All that matters is you're alright and that fucker got brought in."

He felt so warm, being in the crook of his arm, feeling his muscles against her made Colette feel safer than ever. She looked at him.

"I'm glad he didn't break my nose, last thing I need is two black eyes and a crooked beak, yeah?" She joked. Chris smiled warmly and placed a hand under her chin.

"You look beautiful..." he murmured, bringing his head down and kissing her softly, his lips pressed gently against hers, his free arm now brought up to hold Colette against himself as they kissed in the dark office.

Chris pulled away and looked into Colette's eyes, his hands resting on her arms. She hadn't realized he had thought of her in that way. Colette wasn't even sure if she had feelings for him. They had only met not long ago, she had of course noticed his good looks and he was most definitely charming.

"I'm...I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that just now..." Chris apologised, pulling away from Colette. "That was really unprofessional of me." He avoided her gaze now, embarassed by his actions.

"It's alright, I can't say it wasn't welcome." Colette smiled, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

"What if I took you out sometime, as in, outside of work?" He asked, Colette noticed he was still avoiding looking into her eyes.

Colette was apprehensive. Last time a situation like this arose it ended only in heartbreak, although Chris was not nearly as agressive as Albert had been so long ago. Wesker never asked, he only ever took. Showing up whenever he wanted, leaving when he wanted. Colette wanted to give it a shot. Chris was handsome, funny, and smart, it would be stupid not to give him a chance.

"I think I'd really like that." She said, standing up. " I had better get home and rest. Here's hoping in the morning that guy is ready to talk."

Chris nodded and stood up, digging his hands into his pockets.

"I'll walk you to your car." He offered, following Colette out of their office.


	5. Chapter 5

Colette smoothed a wrinkle in the front og her skirt. She was wearing a thin, white dress. It was a suprisingly warm evening, and she wanted to look good for Chris. He had told her he was going to arrive at eight, and the time was drawing near. They had luck with the perp that was apprehended the day before, all of a sudden their faces were on the news, Chris and Colette were local heroes for catching such a creep, a kind of attention Colette wasn't used to after a career of recon.

"Like a young girl..." she sighed, half-turning in front of her mirror and glancing at her own body. An upbringing of gymnastics and an adult life of rigorous physical training had been good to her, her body was firm and perky in the right places. Colette had to laugh at herself, how much she was fussing over her looks, 'why the last time I was this worried about how I looked was when Albert was still in the picture' she mused inside her head, running a brush through her caramel hair.

Her doorbell rang, there was a thump in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. Colette smiled and scurried to the front door, she opened it and looked over Chris. He looked good, well-groomed. He was smiling sheepishly, taking a moment to check her out, he let his eyes meet hers.

"You look nice." He smiled. Chris felt a little awkward, he had spent so much time with Kijuju, and Raccoon City before that that he hadn't had time to really settle. Even though Colette was his partner he wasn't going to deny attraction, and Colette wasn't going to do the same.

"You do as well." She smiled back. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket, and a pair of jeans.

"Is there something in particular you wanted to do tonight?" Colette asked, raising her eyebrows. He hadn't told her what he had in mind.

"I was hoping to let you choose." He grinned, scratching the back of his head and smiling.

Colette laughed and placed her hands on her hips. Lightly 'hmm'ing as she looked at the clock.

"How about we have some drinks here, I haven't had any house guests yet, it could be like a miniature house-warming party!" She joked, clapping her hands together. Chris shrugged with a laugh and entered the house, looking around at the modest but clean decor.

The night air was heavy and hot, the pair sat on Colette's back porch with an emptied bottle of wine and many laughs. They had exhanged funny stories from their times that others would find positively terrifying. The wine had made roses bloom in Colette's cheeks, and even though Chris was a big guy he was feeling tipsy himself.

"I should be heading home." He smiled goofily. "But I don't know, I should call a cab.." He stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Chris, there's a spare bedroom, you're more than welcome to stay here." Colette smiled, following him.

"Why would I stay in the spare bedroom?" He smiled, leaning forward against Colette, her back pressed against the wall. His breathe was hot against her face, the smell of wine was over powering. "I'm sure you have a bed big enough for two." His voice was low and husky, Colette smiled nervously.

"I'm sure it is big enough for two, but I just don't want to end up doing something we're going to regret..." She said.

"You don't want me?" He asked softly, his body was pressed lightly against hers now, his hand resting on her hips firmly.

"I do, but I don't know if we should yet..."She placed her hands against his chest, she could feel him breathing.

"I'll make sure it's all okay, I promise you." He murmured, planting soft, wet kisses up her neck. Colette whimpered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their eyes met for a brief moment before he kissed her, his tongue sliding past her lips and into her mouth.

They both fumbled towards Colette's bedroom, arms tangled and tongues dancing before they fell onto the bed, Chris pulling off his jacket and tossing it on the ground, letting his strong hands travel up Colette's firm body.

"Wait." Colette said, rolling aside from him and sitting up. Chris stopped and looked at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, laying on his side and propping himself up on one arm.

"Nothing, that's just it..." she began, turning back to him and laying down beside him.

"I think tonight I just want to lay with you. I just want to tread lightly." She ran her fingers down the side of his face. He smiled and ran his hand along her body with a sigh.

"You're right. Let's just take it slow and savour this." He pulled her against his body and ran one of his hands down her hair. Before long they had both fallen asleep against one another, peacefully through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sunlight streamlined in Colette's room, she shielded her eyes and rolled over, thudding against Chris' hulking form. He slept soundly next to her, still in his clothes from the night before. She raised her hand to touch him, but couldn't bring herself to disturbing what looked like such a peaceful sleep. As she lowered her hand his eyes flickered open, and he smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, not moving.

"I did. Did you?" She said, moving closer to him.

"Best of my life." He ran his fingers back through her hair, his fingers tangling in the waves.

"You don't think working together is going to affect us? As in...our.." Colette fidgeted nervously, taking her eyes from eyes. Her past and work relationships did not mix well.

"Relationship? Why would it?" He laughed. "You're beautiful, you're a great cop, you're the kind of woman I want to be around." Colette smiled, she would tell him about Albert one day, but not yet.

"Let's grab some coffee before work." She said, rolling out of bed.

There were reporters at the office, lot's of them. They started sticking their microphones and camera's in Chris' face the second he emerged from his car. Screaming him questions about Kijuju and Raccoon City, his ties, the things he saw, all things Chris hated talking about.

"You're a celebrity." Colette sneered lowly to them as he pushed through the crowd. He grunted in response, ignoring anything said to him by the intrusive media. His fists were clenched tightly as the two made it inside the building and headed to their office.

"The don't know the half of it, when it comes to Raccoon City and Africa. The government covered all the nasty stuff up, they said it was bioterrorism but not much more than that." Chris spat, sitting down angrily at his desk, shaking his head. "The bullshit I saw, the physical and emotional pain, the things I had to do, and that fucking _asshole_ Wesker. There's one person I could have gone my whole life without knowing." He huffed, looking at the window. Colette winced hearing him mention Wesker, the way he emphasized his voice with a venomous hatred, maybe she would keep her past with him to herself.

"That's what they do, Chris...they're just trying to grill you for a story." She sat on the edge of his desk and placed her hand on his. "It doesn't matter, not what the media thinks. You did the city a favour by tuning that creeps clock. A rapist and murderer is behind bars because of you, so don't worry about what those parasites think."Colette cooed, stroking his hand.

"Yeah, I know. I guess it just pisses me off." He said, sighing and turning to her. "Let's see what kind of work we have waiting for us."

The next week and a half had been slow. A mugger here, a peeping Tom there, nothing big. Nothing like their first case. Still they continued to enjoy one another's company, Colette would have Chris for dinner, and would pine for him when he was absent.

They sat in Colette's living room, she was on his lap, their lips locked in a hot, wet kiss. Colette panted against his aggressive kisses, his strong hands groping and grabbing her, pulling her against him. He grind his hips against her needingly, she could feel his bulge against her thighs, she whimpered and pulled her mouth from his.

"Chris I want you..." She murmured against his lips. He smirked taking her up in his arms and carrying through the living room and to her bedroom, tossing Colette on the bed as if she weighed nothing at all. Chris pulled his shirt up over his head, letting Colette admire his impecable physique. He made for the bed, interupted almost immediatley by his cell phone cutting into the mood with a shrill ringing.

"Oh for-Hello?" He answered impatiently, rolling his eyes at Colette. She couldn't help but giggle quietly as he swore and hung up the phone.

"We gotta go, duty calls." He grunted, pulling his shirt back on. Colette got up off the bed and brushed herself off.

"I'll remember where we left off." She winked, grabbing her coat and car keys.

"You better." He said, following her out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

This crime scene was particularly messy. Two dead males, and blood everywhere.

"I hate the stink of blood." Colette said, bringing the collar of her shirt up over her nose. There was a crime scene photographer snapping pictures away, and other police officers were placing evidence tags.

"So we're thinking a woman this time." An officer sighed, fixing his hat. "Pretty messy but the girlfriend of the one vic is missing so either she's part of this or in trouble." Colette jotted down foot notes on a pad of paper as the officer spoke, Chris crossed his arms over his chest.

"We can take it from here." He said looking around. Chris sighed and knelt down beside the bodies poking around with the back of his pen.

"You stick here, I'm going to try and find the girlfriend." Colette said, leaving Chris and wandering the victim's silent house. Even out of the main foyer where the bodies were, the coppery smell of blood hung heavily in the air, it made her stomach do flip-flops.

The bedroom was a mess, a toppled over lamp, books strewn all over, one of the dressers had the drawers practically torn out, the clothes thrown haphhazardly in the room. Colette pulled on a pair of gloves and sorted through the missing woman's things. Typical things, a brush, a compact, bobby pins, there was nothing unusual in the room. Colette sorted through the girls drawers, after an hour of searching through the room, Colette uncovered a diary. It had been hidden well, wrapped in a cloth the same colour as a carpet, under the bed in the farthest corner against the wall behind other random object. Colette snorted at her own inability to find it earlier, and flipped through the pages.

"Chris, I found something." Chris looked up, he had been searching the rest of the house for anything of interest, he was tired and relieved to hear some sort of progress had been stood up and walked to Colette, looking over her shoulder as she opened the diary.

"This girl was in love with her boyfriend's brother, and I mean obsessively. Pages and pages of how she thought of him all the time." Colette explained, pointing out specific diary entries.

"So why kill them both?" Chris wondered out loud, looking at Colette.

"Well, if we look at both the bodies, it looks like our two victim's had been fighting each other, their badly bruised and A looks like he has a broken nose. So what I'm thinking is maybe the boyfriend found out about this and confronted his brother, maybe he even killed him accidentally and then the girlfriend killed the boyfriend." Colette looked down at the bodies, seeing the diary made the differences clearer. The brother was bruised badly, the back of his head split from what the police had gathered as a blunt object strike, the boyfriend was stabbed, a lot.

"Did you check out back?" Colette asked, cocking her head towards the back door.

"No, I only just finished up in the basement, let's go look now." He answered and they headed out the back door and into the crsip night.

"I don't think our girl got too far..." Colette softly spoke, her flashlight and gun drawn as she crept across the vast back lawn. There was a poolhouse, and that's where she intended to look.

"You take the front door, I'll take the side door." Chris said, nodding his head towards the doors. Colette quietly ran forward, silently entering the back of the pool house. It was dark and completely silent, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness Colette was trying to fine tune her hearing, filtering anything that might hint the killer was in the pool house with her and Chris. Hearing a crash she turned her flashlight, the beam landing on Chris who shrugged and smiled loftily.

Colette pointed a finger to the bedroom, Chris nodded and they both stopped in front of the door.

"Kick it in." She quietly commanded, and with brute force Chris sent the door flying on it's hinges.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Colette lowered her gun, her mouth hanging open. Chris holstered his own pistol and shook his head. The smell of blood was over-powering, having being contained to one room for who knows how many hours. The girl was lying on the bed, her eyes purple and bulging, her skin white, an empty bottle of pills on the night stand.

"She got to herself before we could." Colette said, shaking her head and sighing.


End file.
